Just Another Naruto Fan Fiction
by Burning Klouds
Summary: As the title implies just another Naruto fan fiction but better
1. Prologue

In the dead of night, a shadow swept across Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, the moon shone full shining off the windows as they flashed past the figure, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop his sandals hardly touching the tiles, never faltering never making a sound, it seemed as if he was the only person alive, not a soul was conscious. It was not an unfamiliar feeling to the ninja. He flashed past the ninja academy and then more houses, he stopped for a second crouched on a power cable pole his coat flapping in the breeze to stare at the finely crafted faces of the five hokages looming over the village. Then he was off again faster than before getting ever closer to his destination. He glanced at the time in a passing Ramen bar, 1:34 in the morning; he could afford to slow down a little. He jumped back up onto the roof of the bar and set off again. Finally he landed at his destination, as quietly and softly as a leaf dropping from a tree.

A slim figure stood just in front of him her Konoha headband flashed in the light of the moon.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Anko," Then, suddenly like a burst of lightening he was close up against her, he looked deep into her eyes with his sharingan and focused his chakra, then they were in a different world, Anko recognised this technique it was his signature move, the Mangekyō Sharingan. Anko looked around for the ninja, she was tensed ready for anything, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground pinned under his weight, but instead of drawing his Kunai he winked at her, leant down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 1 In which a Party starts

Naruto awoke, it was a bright morning and the light was streaming through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, wake up," Naruto jumped and fell out of bed. "The others sent me to get you, sigh, what a drag," Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru standing outside his window.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru,"

"C'mon get up or they'll start without us," Naruto squinted at the light coming in from outside. He looked up at Shikamaru and rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes.

"W…what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already, I'm talking about Hinata's birthday party,"

"That's today?!" Said Naruto scrambling to get into his usual orange suit and fur lined jacket, finally he struggled into his sandals and joined Shikamaru on the windowsill. Naruto put his hands behind his head and stretched.

"Watch out world, Uzumaki Naruto is up and ready to go, DATEBAIO!"

Five minutes later Naruto and Shikamaru joined the party; Naruto scanned the crowd of people that were waiting for them: Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Akamichi Chouji (munching on a family sized bag of crisps), Inusuka Kiba (with Akamaru sat on his head), Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Umino Iruka, Yuhi Kuranai, Maito Gai and finally Hyuga Hinata herself.

"Naruto, you came," muttered Hinata with a shy smile.

"Happy birthday Hinata," said Naruto as they walked up to the group "So what do we do first?"

"We're going for a picnic Naruto," Sakura jumped forward with a picnic basket and Naruto noticed that Gai was holding a roll of rugs.

"A picnic, that's LA…" Shikamaru cut Naruto off mid sentence by clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Lets go!" Shouted Gai a little too enthusiastically holding his thumb up with his free hand. The small group set off down the path towards the village gate. Sakura made her way towards Lee and Gai to walk next to them.

"Where is Kakashi sensei? He said he would be here," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry about him Sakura, he's always late, not like Gai sensei he's always on time!" Lee winked at Gai and smiled, his teeth flash in the sun ding.

Shino was walking at the head of the party with Hinata and Naruto.

"My bugs have found a suitable spot to eat, I will lead the way," Shino edged forwards to guide the party to the picnic spot. Hinata edged a little closer to Naruto, her arm swung a little and their hands touched, Naruto looked at her and took her hand, Hinata did not look, but Naruto could see the smile on her face. Naruto did not see however, at the side of the party a figure looking at them, her long blonde hair drooping over her face, tears in her eyes.


End file.
